<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Find Me by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393026">Come Find Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Broken Bones, Crying, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey kid where are you?" </p><p>Peter faught the urge to roll his eyes, shivering when a strong wind blew pass him "So I'm just gonna assume you didn't ask FRIDAY about my location and genuinely want to know where am I?" </p><p>Tony chuckled "Okaaay let me rephrase my question. What are you doing at the beach?" </p><p>Silence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! I wrote this to freshen up my mind because I was really upset when I got few bad comments on my story "Happiness Is Homemade" </p><p>I would like to say that I'm not a professional writer and English is not my first language. I've been writing for last four years and believe me when I see my previous works...I surely laugh at myself. I have improved but definitely need more improvement. I'm trying guys, really am but still I tend to do mistakes.</p><p>Whatever I write, it comes straight from my heart and what my mind wants in fic. It's my creation so I've every right to mold it my way. This is a fantasy world and none of it has any direct connection to real world. I have never forced anyone to read my works. All I say is.. you don't like, you don't read. And please don't criticize the writer by saying such mean words that break their hearts. </p><p>I'll not stop writing but now after reading those awful comments, my fingers are surely frozen on last chapter to that story. </p><p>I apologize to all the readers who are waiting for the last chapter. Maybe in few days or weeks when I get the courage to open that fic again, I'll finish it. </p><p>A huge THANKS to all my readers who have been reading my fics and supporting me. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have quitted long time back. </p><p>I hope you guys like this first chapter. </p><p>Sorry for mistakes </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening sun slowly started to sink behind the depth of waves. Peter took in a deep breath of beach air as he walked along the pier. It was one of the quietest place outside New York city and definitely one of his favorite. There was less traffic and noise, other than the gentle sounds of waves. A small smile formed on the teen's face as he remembered the days his uncle use to bring him here to have a nice and calm picnic. </p><p>Peter's smile was replaced by a lone tear that fell from his eyes. Today was Ben's second death anniversary. He came to this place chasing the happy moments they spend together which were now only memories to him. His hair was ruffled by the chilled spring breeze and he sighed "I miss you uncle Ben"</p><p>Peter's phone buzzed and he pulled the cell out, sighing at the screen. He briefly thought of avoiding the call but he knew that would only worry the man who had become a huge amd important part of his life "Hi Mr Stark" </p><p>"Hey kid where are you?" </p><p>Peter faught the urge to roll his eyes, shivering when a strong wind blew pass him "So I'm just gonna assume you didn't ask FRIDAY about my location and genuinely want to know where am I?"</p><p>Tony chuckled "Okaaaay, let me rephrase my question. What are you doing at the beach?"</p><p>Silence </p><p>"Pete? You okay kid?" Tony asked fighting back all his unpleasant thoughts "You didn't even come back here after school" </p><p>Peter indulged himself in small smile. He loved how the man cared and always looked after him "I'm fine Mr Stark. Just wanted some time alone" </p><p>Tony frowned not understanding the reason behind Peter's words "Alone? Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it or should I come pick you?" </p><p>"No no Mr Stark. I'm fine really. Infact I'm heading home right now. I'll come tomorrow after school" </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>Peter smiled "Yes Mr Stark" </p><p>"Alright then" Tony didnt push more, wanting to give some space to the boy "Goodnight kiddo" </p><p>"Goodnight Mr Stark" Peter hung up the call and decided to head back home after the orange sky had faded to a dark purple as the night approached</p><p>Suddenly the wooden boards creaked under Peter's feet. The boy had a second to freeze before the three of the boards gave a loud crack and he fell right through them with a loud yelp but no one was there to hear or witness his fall. </p><p>COMPOUND</p><p>Tony stared at his phone for few more minutes, hoping it would buzz again with Peter's name on the screen. Maybe the kid changed his mind and wanted to talk to him. Something was bothering the boy or else he would never miss their lab day.  Did something happen at the school or with his Aunt? After waiting for another ten minutes, the man sighed "I'm thinking too much. Maybe the kid just needed some fresh air" </p><p>Tony placed the cell on the table and went to make a strong coffee for himself. Peter was fine. He had to be alright. The kid surely must have reached home by now. </p><p>OTHER SIDE</p><p>Peter woke up with a groan. The first thing he felt was a heavy pressure on his chest. It took him few seconds to register the pressure was building on him because he couldn't breathe easily. When he tried to move a sharp pain shot through his leg and he gasped. The boy frowned and peeled his eyes open only to meet with darkness. Where was he? The back of his head felt like it was split open in half. From the warmth he could tell, it was bleeding. Forcing himself to think more lucidly, he now remembered the pier and boards giving away under his legs</p><p>At first Peter thought he had hit straight into cold waters but found himself lying on pebble beach underneath the pier. His leg was twisted awkwardly, stuck under one of the heavy board that fell while a beam supporting the boards had him pinned to the rough ground. The boy took a shaky breath, chest burning at the strain and raised his hands to push the beam off him but screamed when his left wrist shot an excruciating pain. He saw the watch was smashed into his hand, glass embedded into his skin and he nearly gagged at the sight</p><p>Large rasping coughs broke from Peter's lips, eyes watering at his uncalled situation. One thing was sure, he needed help. He feebly reached out to pull the phone from his jacket but his heart sunk further into his chest when he couldn't find the device. He lifted his head up and turned to his right and then left searching for his phone. A groan slipped from him when he spotted his phone couple of feet away from his trapped body. </p><p>Peter started to panic a little, heart fluttering rapidly. His phone didn't seem to be broken but he couldn't reach it. Now there was only one option left for the young hero </p><p>"Help! Can... somebody...help me! .. please help!" Peter yelled and prayed that someone would be able to hear him. He could hear the sounds of water rising and he shivered with fear. Was there a tide coming? His healing would take atleast take few hours to kick in but If he stayed in this position for long, the water will soon cover the area and he would surely drown. </p><p>Peter once again tried to push the heavy beam off with his good hand. His leg and chest screamed with pain and head unknowingly plopped back down and the boy gasped. He struggled against the darkness that was slowly starting to claim him. Peter's blurry eyes fell on the phone, fingers twitching when his hand extended towards the device that was out of reach. Unable to hold himself any longer, the boy let out another shuddering breath and surrendered to the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuuge GIGANTIC Thank you for reading this story. On with last and next chapter.</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock showed nine hours and thirty minutes when Tony finished his dinner. He placed the dish in the sink and wrapped the leftover pizzas. The man was expecting Peter's presence as per their planned schedule so he ordered his favorite pizza wanting to give him a surprise. He didn't like when Peter was low mood. After spending one year with the boy, he learned that if something was troubling the kid, it was troubling him too. There was this nagging feeling at the back of his head that kept his nerves on egde.</p>
<p>Tony looked at his phone and debated whether he should call Peter. Better option, thought the genius and looked up "FRIDAY tell me is Peter back home" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : Negative Boss</p>
<p>"Where is he?" Tony asked, voice laced with worry </p>
<p>"Peter's last location shows he is at Tacoway beach" </p>
<p>"That was two hours back. What is he still doing there?" Tony picked up his cell and dialed Peter's number</p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>"Nnngh" Peter moaned when he woke up again for second time, ears picking up at a sound. Someone was singing a tune or was it his alarm clock? Hie eyelashes fluttered and with that came back unbearable pain bringing him back to his harsh reality. </p>
<p>Peter shivered, cold wind piercing right through his skin.  Teeth chattered relentlessly and his body was shaking so badly that he wanted to scream. He wheezed short breaths since weight of the beam was still crushing him. The boy slowly turned his head towards the phone and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. From the caller tune he knew Tony was calling him. </p>
<p>COMPOUND </p>
<p>"Why isn't he picking up?" Tony frowned and barked another order "FRIDAY Check his vitals" </p>
<p>FRIDAY : I've lost signal to his watch but his phone shows Peter is still at the beach</p>
<p>Dread pooled at the pit of Tony's stomach. Peter told him he was going home then what was he still doing at the beach and that too when it was the coldest night of the year. What happened to his watch? He again tried Peter's number but after ringing for thirty seconds it went straight to voicemail "What the hell?" </p>
<p>Tony tried one more time</p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>Peter cried. This was the third time his phone rang. He was sure the man was worried for him but he couldn't even tell him about his accident and ask for help. His clothes were completely soaked from below and all the remaining color drained from his face when he realized the water had now rose up to his ears. The phone rang once again before a small wave drowned the device</p>
<p>"Mr Stark... please.. come find me" Peter's chest tightened in terror and he shivered uncontrollably. He could already feel himself weakening, either from his injuries or hypothermia. He screwed his eyes shut, pain overwhelming his entire body. </p>
<p>COMPOUND</p>
<p>Panic started to sink in Tony's chest. Why wasn't Peter answering his calls? Did something happen to him? Was he hurt? Why did the signal cut off to his watch? Where was the kid? He couldn't just sit and wait for the boy to show up. He needed to find him and make sure he was okay. </p>
<p>"FRIDAY get my suit ready" </p>
<p>OTHER SIDE</p>
<p>Peter fended off the maddening water that was rising as the seconds ticked by. His arms felt weak and lifeless and the pounding in his head was making it difficult for him to think straight. The boy coughed and gurgled when the water filled up to his mouth. Tasting the salty water burned his throat and lungs screamed for air. </p>
<p>Peter held his head up as long as he could fighting for every single breath. This was it, thought the young hero. He was going to drown. No one was coming to save him. This was the end of Peter Parker. He wanted to...</p>
<p>Before Peter's mind could form another sentence the icy cold water filled his nose like a constricting snake, swallowing him whole. No air...can't breathe! Peter's instincts shouted at him</p>
<p>Peter let out a few bubbles and tried to breathe but he couldn't. His head thrashed from side to side and body jerked as life slowly slipped away. </p>
<p>TWO MINUTES LATER</p>
<p>Tony hovered over the pier with a heavy heart, face frowning in concentration, checking every inch of the area. Peter had to be here, somewhere. Suddenly his eyes caught something that looked like a big gap in between the wooden boards and he lowered himself. His heart raced against his ribcage, fearing the worst had happened "FRIDAY check.. check if Peter has fallen through these boards" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : I can detect one heat signature </p>
<p>Tony cursed. It had to be Peter. The kid must have fallen through the boards and probably is still down there. He peeked through the hole and saw only dark water. Worry doubled in his chest as he splashed his both iron hands down. He was met with something concrete and he pushed the offending beam aside "Oh my God...Pete" he whispered when finally Peter's blurry body came into his view </p>
<p>Tony grabbed Peter under his arms and lifted the boy up and quickly flew them away from the boards. He gently laid Peter down on the sand and unmasked himself "Peter! Hey kid.. open your eyes.. Peter!"</p>
<p>Tony's stomach clenched painfully at the boy's blue lips, dark circles under his eyes and awfully pale face. Peter was too still and he hated seeing him this way. His shaky fingers went to check the pluse under his neck and winced at the cold skin "C'mon kid.. don't do this to me..Pete c'mon" </p>
<p>No pluse  </p>
<p>Tony blinked back his tears and tilted Peter's head back amd started chest compressions "You cannot die on me! I forbid you!" he counted upto five and pinched the boy's nose. Tony took a huge gulp of air and blew two quick breaths into Peter's mouth "Breathe kiddo!" </p>
<p>When nothing happened, Tony repeated his action. On the third try Peter's throat gave a soft click followed by a gurgle and then water came spilling upwards. Tony immediately rolled the boy to his side and ran a hand on his back "Easy... you're okay.. easy" </p>
<p>Peter started coughing and hacking. When the teen tried to breathe he ended up spluttering more water back out. His hands failed in the air, blindly reaching out to his saviour. He opened his mouth but again fell into coughing fits</p>
<p>"Don't try to talk Pete. You're going to be okay. I'm here" Tony spoke softly. Peter weakly held on to the metal arm, still trying to control his breathing. Relief poured into Tony's chest and he gathered the trembling boy in his arms "Oh kid.. everything is going to be okay" </p>
<p>Now that Peter was breathing on his own, Tony took a moment to see the damage and his heart broke all over again. Shattered and most probably broken wrist, leg twisted in opposite direction and he could see the back of the boy's collar was soaked in blood. He couldn't imagine the agony the kid must have gone through when he was all alone down there, not knowing if he was going to get rescued.</p>
<p>Peter blinked, lips moving slightly as shallow puffs of air escaped. His body started shivering violently "C.. co... co..c.." </p>
<p>"Oh shit! Yeah...umm...yes kid. I hear you. I'm gonna take you back to compound where we'll get you all warmed up okay" Tony didn't wait for reply and scooped the almost limp form of young boy "Stay awake Pete. Hang on for few more minutes" </p>
<p>"FRIDAY inform Bruce about Peter's condition and tell him to get medbay ready. I'm bringing in Peter" </p>
<p>FRIDAY  : Already done Boss. </p>
<p>FEW HOURS LATER </p>
<p>"When will he wake up?" Tony asked for tenth time in last one hour. Peter's fingers lay limp in his hands, still too cold for his liking. He was wrapped in thermal blankets making him look like a small boy tucked to bed. His left wrist was bandaged as well as his leg. He pressed a kiss on the knuckles before rubbing the hand between his own warm palms "Wake up kiddo" </p>
<p>Bruce looked up from his clipboard "He's gonna be okay Tony. The kid had suffered quite a brutal fall that almost took his life. Three broken ribs, fractured leg and wrist along with a concussion. There are also ten stitches at the back of his head" he paused letting out a long sigh "Not to forget he was under cold water for few minutes. Give him some time to recover Tones. Let him rest" </p>
<p>"I should have checked on him sooner" Tony's voice cracked looking at the sleeping boy "If anything had happened..." </p>
<p>"Don't go there. It's not your fault. Peter is safe and alive. That's what is important right?" </p>
<p>Tony nodded</p>
<p>"He'll be fine" </p>
<p>COUPLE OF HOURS LATER</p>
<p>Gasping loudly Peter bolted upright on the bed, hands flying in air as if fighting against an unknown threat and almost knocking the heart monitor in process. His eyes were large as he struggled to come back to reality </p>
<p>Big calloused hands cupped Peter's face followed by a familiar voice and he turned his head "Mr Stark?"</p>
<p>"Right here kiddo. You're o.." Tony tried to calm the boy down but Peter shook his head vigorously as glassy eyes replayed his experience "No!.. Mr Stark.. I fell.. I was trapped down by a huge beam... there was so much water... I couldn't breathe... I was going to drown..." </p>
<p>"Pete it's okay" </p>
<p>"I was hurt.. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up.." Peter paused for few seconds, face crumpling at the memory that was still so fresh "...no.. I... my phone was... I wanted to call you but..and then was so much water... I was drowning"</p>
<p>"You're not drowning anymore kid"</p>
<p>"But I.. I still can't breathe!"</p>
<p>"That's because you broke your ribs Pete. You'll feel lot better once you heal" </p>
<p>"I'm drowning... there's water everywhere! I'm dying...I.." </p>
<p>Tony pulled Peter to his chest and hushed him softly "Sssshhh... take a breath baby. You're not there anymore. I came for you and got you out" </p>
<p>Peter trembled and tried to focus on the man's words "You... You came?" </p>
<p>"Yes Pete. Look around buddy. You're at the compound" Tony broke the hug so Peter could see. He wiped the tears off the boy's face "You're safe now" </p>
<p>Calm washed over Peter's body and he looked around. He was not under the pier or fighting for life. He wasn't alone or drowning. His hand was neatly wrapped and so was his leg. He was not there. Tears rolled down his face and he lowered his eyes</p>
<p>Tony's forehead creased in worry "Kid what's wrong? Are you in pain?" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head not bothering to look up as he confessed "I was so scared down there" </p>
<p>"Hey it's okay to feel scared. If I was in your situation, I would've been scared too"</p>
<p>"I tried to free myself... I swear I did but I couldn't"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault Peter. It was an accident. You were hurt and trapped" Tony gave a side hug rubbing the boy's arm "I'm just glad to see you safe"</p>
<p>Peter sighed and looked up "Thank you for finding me Mr Stark. You saved my life"</p>
<p>"I'd do it again and again"</p>
<p>Peter smiled sniffing quietly</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" Tony saw the boy give a nod so he asked "What were you doing at the beach?" </p>
<p>Peter's shoulders hunched, lower lip quivered as he spoke "Today was uncle Ben's second death anniversary. We use to spend lot of time together at the beach" </p>
<p>"Oh.. I'm sorry" </p>
<p>Peter nodded and Tony ruffled his hair "How about this? After you heal properly we'll go to the beach. Just you and me" </p>
<p>Peter perked up at the offer, smile gracing on his pale face "You mean that Mr Stark?" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse. You concentrate on healing while I'll go make a list of things we'll be needing for our trip" </p>
<p>"Thank you Mr Stark"  </p>
<p>"Anything for you kiddo. Anything" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END  :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment one last time  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>